


Puppies, Kittens, and Birdflash

by Birdflash_Smercy, Lemon Lover (Birdflash_Smercy)



Series: Birdflash Favorites [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdflash_Smercy/pseuds/Birdflash_Smercy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdflash_Smercy/pseuds/Lemon%20Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also known as 'The Five Times Robin Was a Kitten and the One Time He Wasn't'. Although, 'The Five Times Wally Wasn't a Puppy and the One Time He Was' is also an acceptable title...</p><p>Be prepared for lots of sexy, kinky, fluffy fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Everyone ready for some Birdflash? I'm ready for some Birdflash. I'll try to post a new chapter somewhere between once a day and once a week. Each one will pretty much be a oneshot, but they're all sort of connected. Robin is a bendy kitten and KF is a naughty puppy <3 At least, that's what I keep telling them.


	2. Birdflash is Bringing Sexy Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally gets more than he bargained for when taking pictures of his kitten doing some shirtless dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK FOREVER. But the sexy is worth it.
> 
> WARNING: Ultra sexy Birdflash and dirty dancing Dick ahead. Stop reading at your own risk.
> 
> (That's right, you are at risk if you don't read this. It is the risk of missing out on the sexiness.)

     Wally was snapping pictures of Dick's dancing while he hid in the closet. Snickering, the redhead prepared to take more pictures of his shirtless ballerina when the song styles changed. It was actually really funny, because Dick started singing Justin Timberlake's 'SexyBack' as it came on, and it was obvious that he had memorized the lyrics.  
     "Get out of the closet and dance with me." Wally gulped as Dick was now staring him down. Cell phone hidden behind his back, the speedster stood up and left the closet. Dick turned the music back on, starting at the beginning if the song. The way he moved his hips was hypnotic, and Wally found himself swaying to the beat.  
 _I'm bringing sexy back_  
Dick spun around, his expression making Wally feel faint.   
_Them other boys don't know how to act_  
     The brunette purred, smirking as he got closer to Wally, who was almost as red as his uncle's costume.   
_I think it's special, what's behind your back_  
     The younger boy's fingers grasped Wally's chin and turned his face upwards, his other hand reaching for the cell phone and tossing it onto a bean bag chair as they stared into each other's eyes. One boy's gaze bright and starry-eyed, the other playful and seductive.  
 _So turn around and I'll pick up the slack_  
     Wally was spun around and suddenly came to rest in his boyfriend's arms. "You still sound like a kitten," he murmured as Dick made him stand, skillfully keeping close enough to dominate the speedster's attention.  
 _Take 'em to the bridge.  
Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave_  
     Two silver bracelets adorned Dick's wrists as he sang and danced, presents from a certain redhead for their one year anniversary. Each one had, 'Property of Wally West' engraved on the sides.  
 _I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_  
     The brunette trailed his fingers along Wally's collarbone, making him shudder slightly. God, how much longer was this song?  
 _It's just that no one makes me feel this way_  
     Dick's lips brushed against the speedster's, like the ghost of past kisses. The younger boy's arms wrapped firmly around Wally's waist, holding him close.  
 _Take 'em to the chorus  
Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you’re twerking with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_  
     As the chorus played, the two kissed, Dick leading but Wally being the more dominate one, just like any other act of affection. Except the hugs. Wally had to initiate all the hugs.  
 _Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_  
     Wally, always one to rush, stepped back slowly, a hard task for the speedster, and pulled Dick on top of him as he hit the bed. Hands moved quicker than ever before, tugging at clothing and tracing words onto bare skin.  
 _Get your sexy on_  
     "You're not going to turn off the music?" The redhead asked quietly, his clothes somewhere in the pile of sheets they had shoved of the bed in their haste. He could feel Dick's smile as their lips pressed together again.   
_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act_  
     "It's better with the music. Trust me." Wally let everything go and just kissed the brunette, not taking account of the words coming from his mouth, nor protesting when Dick muttered about how he was too immature to understand.  
 _Come let me make up for the things you lack  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast_  
     The bronze-haired speedster tugged at Dick's boxers, practically begging him for sex. His hand was pulled away and pressed against the brunette's chest instead, despite the boy's protest.  
     "You'll get your bone soon enough, my naughty little puppy," Dick whispered into his ear, sending warm breath down his back. Wally whined, but was cut short by more kissing and the wonderful purring of his partner.  
 _Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I’m your slave  
I’ll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It’s just that no one makes me feel this way  
Take 'em to the chorus  
Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you’re twerking with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_  
     "Not your puppy," Wally muttered at some point, moving to the music as Dick denied him pleasure. The younger boy laughed, breaking off another prolonged kiss. More light touches, more little kitten sounds. Moans and groans from both heroes filled the room as they fought to lead the almost-sex.  
 _Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on_  
     Dick mewed as Wally won the fight for dominance, flipping their positions so that he was now on top of the brunette. He let the redhead trail kisses from his shoulder to his lips, where they finally shared another battle of tongues.  
 _I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back_  
     "That's a good little kitten." The Boy Wonder purred as Wally massaged his shoulder, his other hand gently tracing the outline of the brunette's nether regions.  
 _Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's fact  
Take 'em to the chorus  
Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you’re twerking with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_  
     Another kiss before the two parted, Dick curling up as Wally stroked his messy hair.  The older boy allowed him to rest his head in his lap, eyes closed as he purred, pawing at his master's chest.  
 _Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_  
     "You were right," Wally told his kitten, who looked at him with shockingly innocent eyes, "it is better with music."  
 _Get your sexy on_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wally: Do I get my bone now?  
> Me: No. Not untill the last chapter.  
> Wally: Diiiiiiick. Can I have my bone now?  
> Dick: Birdie said no.  
> Wally: Damn you and your obedience!  
> Dick: Hey, it'll be good when you get it.  
> Me: Well, that depends on my mood and writing skills an-  
> Wally: Shut up and write so I can get my bone.


	3. Dick vs. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, but I found it cute and sassy. There's a lot of dialouge because....I'm lazy and sick so meh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Swearing, publoc humiliation, sexy Wally, and sassy tsundere Dick.
> 
> The ending is just my humorous gift to all to excuse my lazy writing. Hehe....Meow?  
> Dick: No. Only I can do the meow.  
> Me: Then do it, Mr. Neko.  
> Dick: NYA!  
>   
> Me: I have been defeated....

     This is the story of how Dick was completely stripped of his pride and had his wallet emptied by his best friend.

     It was July 17th, and most definitely the hottest day of the year. According to the thermometer, Mr. Sun was on a 97° degree rampage, and Dick Grayson had to endure not only the heat, but also the constant complaints of a very hungry (and very audible!) Wally West.  
     "Let's get ice cream."  
     "No."  
     "But whyyyy?"  
     "I don't like ice cream."  
     "HELL NO! What about frozen yogurt?"  
     "Wally I said no, leave me and my wallet alone." Dick was obviously in a bad mood, a dark aura coming off him in waves. Yes, he hated ice cream and popsicles and frozen things in general. Unfortunately for him, Wally wasn't going to let his friend suffer this horrible fate. Instead, his bank account would soon be in desperate need of a deposit.  
The brunette froze. Someone had their arms around his waist, pulling him close as they breathed down his neck. Whoever the hell it was sure enjoying Dick's adorable shade of red, as they were laughing quietly, one hand moving up to his face to caress the boy's jawline.  
     "Get. The. Fuck. Off. Of. Me."  
     "I think not, my kitten," Wally replied softly, ignoring stares from the people around them. The younger boy was turner redder by the second, knowing that the speedster would go to great lengths to embarrass him for revenge.  
     As Dick squirmed in his grip, Wally smirked. "Come on, kitten. I let you go if you do exactly as I say~"  
     "For how long?"  
     "Oh, only two hours. Barely enough time for me, but I'm sure you don't want to be on the leash much longer than that."  
     "Fuck you. I'm not doing the leash."  
     "Then I guess you're trapped he-"  
     "Fine. I'll do it, you sick bastard."  
     "You know you love me~"  
_A Few Minutes Later..._  
     No one questioned the redhead, despite their suspicious glances at him and his pet. The brown haired teen was wearing a black cat collar, studded with fake diamonds. Connected to the collar was a matching leash, which ended in Wally's hand. A pair of black cat ears was perched on Dick's head, somehow managing to make his murderous scowl cute.  
Wally hummed as he led his kitten into the nearest ice cream parlor. Despite his protests, Dick's mood seemed to brighten as they got in line. A few minutes of strangers staring and little kids asking to pet, "the kitty-boy" later, it was the odd couple's turn to order.  
     "A double scoop of peanut butter chocolate chunk and...." Feeling nice, Wally glanced down at Dick.  
     "Vanilla."  
     "Yes, and a kittie's scoop of vanilla." The bronze haired boy smiled slightly at his little pun before paying the girl manning the register and finding a table. Dick grumbled the whole time, but Wally just patted his head and sat at an isolated table outside.  
Before the brunette could complain, Wally licked his ice cream slowly, giving his kitten a seductive stare. Dick looked away, but his gaze lingered on the redhead through the corner of his eye.  
     "Can I just eat mine and get it over with?"  
     "Sure thing, kitten. Just one more thing~" While Dick cocked his head in confusion, Wally wiped some of the vanilla ice cream onto the younger boy's nose, who crossed his eyes adorably to see what it was.  
     "Ehhhhh! Can't get iiiiiiit!" The brunette was trying desperately to lick off the bit of ice cream, rolling onto his back during his concentration. His hands made tiny fists, and he bent his arms and legs so that he resembled a cute cat. Wally couldn't help but blush as he ruffled the boy's hair.  
     "I hate you!"  
     "Meow, kitten."  
     "Mew."  
     "Sit in my lap."  
     "I still hate you."  
     "Give me twenty bucks."  
     "No. That's one thing you can't make me do, you bitch."  
     Wally just laughed, knowing his little kitten was just teasing, as the brunette was currently letting him feed the ice cream to him, nuzzling his chest.  
     "People are staring."  
     "I don't give a fuck. More ice cream."  
     "Yes sir, General Grumpy Cat!  
     "'M not grumpy. Jus' tsundere."  
     "What the hell does that mean?!?"  
     "Look it up."  
_Two Hours Later_  
     "I can't believe you honestly made me crawl on my fucking hands and knees. You are a sick, twisted human being and I am taking you to a therapist!"  
     A tinkling sound(was it music?)could be heard in the distance. Wally, completely ignoring Dick's comments, gasped and got all starry-eyed.  
     "DICK IT'S THE ICE CREAM TRUCK! GIVE ME MONEY, YOU DAMNED RICH PERSON!"

     And that is how Dick lost thirty bucks and any dignity he may have had to his best(boy) friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick: THIRTY BUCKS ON THE ICE CREAM TRUCK!?!?!?!  
> Wally: I think you need to calm down, bro.  
> Dick: I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!  
> Wally: Put on the cat ears, Dick. Become the helpless kitten. You want to be the kitten. *starts hypnotizing his boyfriend*  
> Dick: *still thinks Wally needs to stop trying to hypnotize hik every time he takes his money, but kisses him*  
> Wally: Be the kit-MMPH!

**Author's Note:**

> Robin: "I always wanted a dog."  
> Kid Flash: *blushes madly* "Don't say it like that!"  
> Robin: *smirks* "What?"  
> Kid Flash: "You're making me sound like a whore!"  
> Robin: "Aw, my little puppy isn't a whore. More like a slut."  
> Kid Flash: "Thank you. WAIT A MINUTE!"  
> Robin: *is avoiding violence by running to his bedroom* "You can punish me if you want to~"  
> Kid Flash: "I definitely want to." *blushes* "Oh god I am a slut."


End file.
